In the jungle
by SourCherriesxD
Summary: After a failed attempt to hunt impala, Simba encounters a young cheetah which may change his life forever.
1. Remembering the past

After hours of scaring off her prey, Zingela decided to rest near a tree. The female cheetah observed the Impalas that strolled by, and that slowly provoked her appetite. The big cat was hot, and tired and she panted heavily as she watched. Then she saw the opportunity; a calf who struggled to keep up with its mother. Calves couldn't fend for themselves and were probably the easiest thing to hunt near the jungle. The impalas spread quickly, some at the waterfall quenching their thirst, others grazing and others fighting for competition in finding a mate.

Zingela stalked quickly, her blue eyes focused on the calf. Her permanently extended claws gripped to the terrain, ready to pounce. Her flexible hind legs held back, ready to push. When the moment arrived, she leapt forward, galloping as her hind legs touched her forelegs. But something gold had interfered with the hunt. There was a flash of crimson and gold as the object scared off the herd - including the calf.

"Damn," muttered Zingela under her breath as she observed the object. "Maybe it's another easy prey," she predicted as she moved in closer. As she got closer, she could tell it was a big cat. Something red attached around his neck. "What the..." she gasped. "A lion?"

It was extremely rare to find any lions in the jungle, unless they were just passing by. Her eyes widened as he slumped down, sighing.

"I wish someone taught me how to hunt," he sighed. "Bugs just don't satisfy me..." Zingela felt an urge to stand up and talk to him, but she was afraid.

Something told her to do it, and so she followed her instincts and stood up bravely. The lion looked over at her, eyes widened. He stood up in defense, growling and baring his teeth.

"Relax," Zingela soothed. "You scared off my prey."

"_Your_ prey?" the lion repeated, an eyebrow raised. "I believe that was _my_ prey!"

"If it was your prey, why didn't you hunt it?"

"I can't hunt," he exhaled. He slumped down again, his eyes looked down to Zingela's paws. Zingela elbowed him with a smile.

"Look, pal. I'll help ya." she offered. "But I need to know your name first."

"My name's Simba. I'd be honored for you to teach me!" the lion jumped excitedly, circling Zingela. "But... what's your name?"

"Zingela. It's Swahili for hunt." she explained. "Do you live by yourself out here?"

"No, I have two friends; Timon and Pumbaa. They're great friends - but you'll have resist eating them." Simba warned as he led her towards the lush and green grass.

_**Chapter one **_

_** Remembering the past**_

Zingela looked around cautiously before entering the closed-in area. The curtain of water fell down, bringing some cold smoke. The female cheetah bent down slowly, closing her eyes to drink when suddenly, she felt a cold paw behind her and soon, she fell into the cold water with someone on her back.

"Simba!" she gasped, getting out of the freezing water.

"Come on, Zingela. Let loose a little!" he teased, laughing as he watched her get out of the water.

"Timon taught you that, didn't he?" predicted Zingela, frowning.

"Nah, Pumbaa did!" he exclaimed, shaking himself once out of the water. "Are you going to hunt today?"

"Hmm... maybe later." she said, itching her stomach with her hind leg. "I'm not hungry right now..."

Simba was slightly disappointed she'd hunt later; he was hungry and he wanted food now. As soon as she noticed his unhappy face, she elbowed him with a smile.

"C'mon, Simba! What happened to eating bugs when I was injured?" she reminded. "You, Timon and Pumbaa ate a lot of bugs then."

"Well..." thought Simba. "All right, I'll eat bugs... but later you'll hunt." he noted.

Just then, Timon and Pumbaa walked out of the bush, yawning.

"Good morning, pals!" yawned Timon, putting his hand over his mouth. Pumbaa seemed half asleep, but the meerkat elbowed him so hard he woke up within seconds.

"Oh! What? I didn't do it..." he said, sleepily.

"It's morning, you goof!" yelled Timon in his friend's ear.

Zingela and Simba chuckled lightly, before Zingela decided to sleep a little more.

"Yeah, I think I'll tag along with ya, Zin." yawned Timon, following the cheetah with Pumbaa behind. Simba frowned as he watched his friends sleep comfortably, for he wanted to play. He decided that he'd have a small nap, if not just lay there until they woke up. The young lion shut his eyes tightly, running his paw over his red mane. A bad memory came to him, much to his displeasure.

_His father clung to the cliff, climbing his way up. "Dad!" yelled Simba, once placed safely on a perch as his brave father was pulled back into the stampede. "I know you can do it!" he whispered as he saw his father land on the ground. The huge lion figure pounced and began to climb again, over to his uncle. Simba saw nothing else but the rocks as he climbed excitedly to see if his father was all right. The last thing Simba saw was his father fall to the ground, and horriblt trampled to death by hooves of the wildebeest. "NO!"_

Simba woke up to see the worried faces of his companions.

"Simba, are you all right? You kept screaming in your sleep." asked Zingela as she comforted him.

"Sounded like a baby to me." mocked Timon, not to offend his friend, but as a joke. Soon everyone heard his yelp of pain when Pumbaa elbowed him.

"Stop it, Timon." scolded the warthog.

"I think I was having another dream of my dad..." Simba finally spoke.

"Dream? How is that a dream? That's a nightmare!" exclaimed Timon.

"What happened to your dad anyway, Simba? If you don't mind me asking..." asked Zingela, frowning.

"Nothing..." muttered the golden lion as he remembered his father's death. "It's just... it's my fault."

"No it's not, Simba. Whatever happened, I'm sure you didn't mean to do it. You're a kind and great lion - no wonder..." mumbled Zingela before being interrupted by Timon.

"..No wonder you have great friends!" interrupted the meerkat, earning a dirty look from Zingela. He then chuckled with a nervous smile. "...A-As you were sayin'?"

"Can we talk about something else?" asked the lion. "How about Zingela teaches me how to fight?"

"Fight?" gasped Zingela in disbelief. "Isn't it dangerous? You can barely afford to hunt for yourself..."

"Zingela, I need to learn to fend for myself. What if an intruder - or a lion - invades. Cheetahs can't fight lions, they're too slender."

Simba said, offending Zingela but she took it lightly and hid her humiliation.

"Yeah, we're too _slender_." So much for that.

The hurt cheetah walked away from her friends, sighing and furrowing her eyebrows. She was gone for almost the whole day, laying ontop of a log and looking into her reflection. "Am I really too weak? I've defeated many lions... but... is my kind weak? Is Simba right?"

"Zingela!" She heard a male voice behind her, echoing and she soon realized who it was...

"Go away, Simba..." she mumbled, walking away.

"I'm sorry! I'm just going through a lot of emotional problems - I'm sorry, Zingela."

At those words she stopped and turned back, elbowing him with a smile.

"It's all right, squirt." she giggled. "But... please tell me what happened."

They two big cats lay in the grass, conversing about their past, and how each of them got to the jungle.

"... then Timon and Pumbaa adopted me." concluded Simba, seeking guidance from the stars.

"Wow. I'm sorry for your loss..." apologized Zingela.

"What's your story?" asked Simba, looking at her upsetting attitude.

"Well... It's not a nice one, but here I go..." she began.

_ A mother cheetah licked her three cubs clean in her warm and soothing sealed den. Locked with comfort, she slept well as well as her cubs, she nursed them well and they were safe when she went to hunt. One day the mother cheetah woke up, and prepared for her hunt. As soon as she stepped one paw outside, she saw a lion making his way over. "No... I must hide my cubs." she murmured as she held her first cub. There were three of them, and she had to take them one by one. She took the oldest, which she called Zingela. Zingela was placed behind some bushes as she watched her mother enter the den. However, when she entered the den, she found her last to cubs being devoured to flesh by the very lion who invaded her territory._

"I could remember seeing blood... her horrified face and everything..." she muttered as she looked to her paw.

"I'm sorry, Zingela..." apologized Simba, placing his paw on hers. "What happened to her?"

"Eventually, she was killed when fighting the lion. I guess you were right when you said cheetahs were too slender..." Zingela noted.

"My father told me, that our family members and kings guide us through the stars. Your mother and siblings are looking down at you, proud you were able to raise yourself into such a graceful and powerful cheetah." Simba consoled, nuzzling her and bringing warmth to her cold body.

* * *

This was Chapter 1!

I must say, I kind of like Zingela. Her name means hunt - because her mother was determined to help her master the skill. I didn't bother naming her mother and siblings because I don't believe they'll appear anymore in this story...

And I found a voice actor for Zingela: Julie Kavner - I just felt she suited the same voice as Ma! I just LOVE Ma's voice! :D

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 2**


	2. Forbidden Love

**Chapter two**

**Forbidden Love**

Zingela looked surprised when Simba nuzzled her, but was able to loosen into the soft comfort, a purr releasing both their throats. Simba felt his cheeks go hot underneath his fur as he looked into Zingela's pale blue eyes, as she smiled.

"Let's go home, Timon and Pumbaa must be waiting." she said, walking ahead of him. Simba could only admire her grace and taunt beauty, her adventurous and distinctive personality and her eyes... were as blue as the sea. He walked behind her, shyly as they neared their home.

* * *

"What if they were kidnapped by a Jaguar?!" panicked Timon, palming his face. "Or worse... eaten by another lion - Simba can barely fight!"

"Zingela can fight, Timon. I'm sure they're..." the warthog was interrupted.

"Gee! Quiet Pumbaa! Can't you see I'm tryna worry over here?!"

Zingela and Simba appeared in the entrance of their small den side by side. It took ages for Timon to turn around and notice they were there. He wrapped his arms around their forelegs and looked up to them with a smile.

"Where were you guys?" asked Pumbaa, joining them.

"We had a little talk about earlier..." replied Zingela. "Simba apologized, and I guess... we drifted away into the conversation of our past. But I guess we wouldn't want to be reminded of that terror again." added Zingela as she saw Timon was about to speak.

Pumbaa yawned and slinked away into the little hole in the tree him, Timon and Simba used to sleep on. They still did, but Simba didn't want to sleep there anymore. He watched as Zingela wrapped herself on the floor just a few inches away from them, and closed her eyes to begin her slumber.

"I think I'll sleep on the grass today, guys." he decided but soon saw that his companions were already asleep. He walked over towards the sleeping cheetah, a few inches away from her. Eventually, he moved slowly until his paw was around her body and cuddled up with her. Zingela smiled as she felt a warm paw wrapped around her waist, but she didn't realize it was Simba.

The Sun was soon rising near the jungle's horizon and animals began their morning shift. Zingela, in this case, woke up to go hunting. She slowly moved away from the sleeping Simba. She tip-toed over to the entrance of the den. Without realizing, the cautious cheetah stepped on a twig, and looked back, expecting her friends to wake up. When they didn't, she let out a relieved sigh, and bounded out of the area and off to find some impala. After a few hours, Zingela returned with a carcass in her mouth and splashed Simba with some water from a puddle beside her. "Wake up, sleepy head." she teased, then walking over to Timon and Pumbaa, doing the same. Simba woke up, but Zingela didn't know. When Timon and Pumbaa didn't wake up, Zingela grabbed a worm and a lady bug and rubbed it into her friends' noses.

"I caught you some grub," she said. The companions nipped at their food with their eyes still closed, until Zingela scratched them lightly with a claw. "AHHHH!" yelled Timon and Pumbaa, alarmed. They scampered over to the grub once they were awake and Zingela placed the meat at Simba's paws. "Here, Simba." she muttered. "I've already eaten."

Simba looked down to the devoured meat and smiled. "Thank you, Zee."

"No Problem. I am the best at hunting, after all." replied the cheetah, arrogantly. Simba growled playfully before taking a bite from the meat before him. When Timon and Pumbaa went out to do their own stuff, Simba wanted to speak to Zingela.

* * *

He took her to the lush oasis that they went to when they first met. "What did you want to talk about, Simba?" asked Zingela, once they settled.

"Well... um..." stuttered Simba. "I have feelings for you..."

Zingela chuckled. "Is this another joke? I know this one; come to me when you have something I don't know." she said, pawing his nose and walking off.

"I really mean it!" cooed Simba but the cheetah could only exchange a smile before galloping off. When Zingela was out again, Simba decided to speak to Timon and Pumbaa.

"Give her flowers and kisses and..." Pumbaa advised but was interrupted by the arrogant meerkat.

"Hush, Pumbaa! The master shall answer your question, Simba. Once, I loved someone... someone callled ... 'Ma'" Timon began cackling hard and rolling on his back from his joke but then got serious. "Wait! Simba, show her you love her."

"Show her?" repeated Simba. "How?"

"Follow your heart." replied Timon, nodding. The two companions led their friend into the jungle, past the waterfall and into the lush and green grass.

_If you follow your heart, _

_You'll be way past your old chart,_

_ If you follow your heart, I promise you, _

_Your wish will become true, _

_If you follow your heart, it's true, _

_There'll be no risk, I assure you. _

They walked through a tunnel, down to the crystal blue glowing water. Simba looked in, dreamily, seeing him and Zingela together.

_Oh, the sun begins to rise. _

_And she'll be your best prize. _

_If you follow your heart, _

_You'll be way past your old chart, _

_If you follow your heart..._

Simba looked up coraegously then down to his friends. "But... I'm a lion, she's not." he sighed.

"That doesn't matter, Simba. What matters is... You're in love!" exclaimed Pumbaa.

"Got it," noted Simba ready.

"GO GET HER, PAL!" exclaimed Timon as they watched Simba run.

* * *

A few minutes later, Simba approaches Zingela and saw her drink peacefully. His footsteps triggered her mind, telling her someone was there. She looked up, seeing Simba blushing.

"Back for another try, I see." she said, jokingly. "Shoot."

Instead of doing what Zingela thought he would, Simba leaned forward and licked her cheek tenderly. "Come on, Zee. I wanna show you around," he said, walking. Zingela couldn't control herself, she just followed him. Her mind pushed her forward, as much as she tried to let go of it, as did Simba's. They walked to the oasis and proceeded onto the waterfall, both falling into the water and holding each other.

"Simba, stop! I hate water, let go!" she yelled, smiling, whilst pawing his nose.

"Come on, Zee! You'll get used to it!" he encouraged.

"It's cold!" she yelled as she dipped a paw into the water.

"Fine, let's go play in the grass." said Simba, getting out of the water.

Zingela pushed him back in and ran through the grass quickly. Simba caught up to her and tackled her to the ground to which she got up and pinned him.

"You'll never pin me, Simba!" she yelled. Simba rose from his position and licked her on the cheek.

"I told you I was in love with you, Zee." he said.

"I... I have to admit, I love you too." she confessed. "But... we're different species."

"That doesn't matter, Zee. What matters is we love each other." he said, nuzzling her.

* * *

Chapter 2! I might not post till Friday... or just whenever!

Oh, and that song about 'Follow your heart', I made up the lyrics. I know, I'm terrible at it! It was just a quick script!

Simba and Zingela are in love. But I want an opinion: Do you think I should have Zingela have a problem with their relationship or Simba? PLZ answer!

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 3**


	3. A Surprising Visit

**Chapter 3 **

**A Surprising Visit **

Timon and Pumbaa lay watching the sun whilst thinking about Simba.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Timon, tracing the sky with his fingertips.

"What worked?" asked Pumbaa, oblivious to his pal's question. "The Bug trick?"

"No, you slug! Simba's... 'Follow your heart' thing we sang him!" Timon specified, getting up. "Let's go see if they're home yet," he suggested, walking.

The two friends walked until they reached the lush and beautiful oasis, and saw paw marks on the sandy ground. They observed and contemplated it, then suggesting it must of been Simba's and Zingela's. They suddenly heard shrieks and laughter.

"What do you think they're doin'?" asked Timon, looking at Pumbaa. "D-Do you think it worked?"

"I think so," said Pumbaa, "Let's just go home and find some grub!"

The two best friends galloped home eagerly to find a meal, and a favorite, too.

* * *

After spending the whole day together, Zingela and Simba decided to rest where they were for the night. It would bring some worry to Timon and Pumbaa, but Zingela and Simba were safe. They only wanted to see each others' content faces, eyes and the stars above them. They rested in a small den covered in vines and leaves that sealed them. The couple lay cuddled in the den, purring and closing their eyes.

"Simba," cooed Zingela, breaking the silence. "What was it like in your old pride? Did you have any friends?"

Simba winced as he stood up, shaking his mane and replying. "Well, I had many friends: Kula was always eating, Chumvi was adventurous, Malka was a scaredy cat - he came from the Mountain pride, Tojo was always wanting to stay out of trouble by playing with birds... but Nala... she was the best."

"What was she like?"

"Funny, intelligent, strong - she could pin me!" Simba described.

"D-Do you want to go back?"

This question had gotten right into Simba's heart, bringing back all the memories of his friends, family, mother, father and how he was to be king. He didn't want to go back; not after what happened to his father - whether or not it was his fault or not.

"No, Zingela. It's all in the past - I'm with you now." he said, bumping heads with her and making her giggle.

Simba yawned, his warm breath tickling her ear on every exhale. The two lay down again, wrapping their arms around each other and looking into each others' eyes affectionately before preparing to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Simba had gotten up early. He felt he needed to stay alone for a while. Looking at his mate and smiling at her way of sleeping, he stood up to go and walk. Soon after he left, however, there was a jaguar lurking in the area. The jaguar neared the place where Zingela was sleeping, an instinct telling it that something was ther and that something would be Zingela. The jaguar had to react, whereas Zingela was unconscious and asleep. She twisted and turned until she finally had the strength to wake up. The cheetah looked around for her lion, but could not see him.

"Simba?" There was no answer, but she could hear a low growl from the entrance. "Simba, I know you're there!" she responded bravely.

This wasn't like Simba, he would never play such a joke to scare his love. She pinned her ears back in fear, baring her teeth and furrowing her eyebrows. The jaguar lunged forward, pinning her and biting at her. Zingela kicked the animal with her hind legs, biting it's paw and then throwing it off. Zingela tried to get up quickly, but was too weak. Her side began bleeding and she panted heavily as she awaited another attack from her opponent. The jaguar leapt forward, pinning her again, biting her neck and Zingela quickly fell unconscious.

The attacker dragged the young cheetah and threw her into the water, where her blood began mixing with the water. The pond's slow and calm current quickly increased as Zingela floated nearer and nearer. A Waterfall. The cheetah opened her eyes, widening them once she found herself falling.

"HELP! HELP ME!" she roared as her back hit the water.

* * *

The distant call was heard by Timon, Pumbaa and Simba, though they were in different places. Simba immediately recognized the voice as his mate's and quickly galloped to her aid. Timon and Pumbaa took a while before recognizing the voice and scampering off in that direction. Simba saw his mate floating in the water, her teeth clenched as she tried to bare the water's current. He looked around frantically, trying to find a way to save her.

"Hold on, Zee!" he yelled, his heart racing. Suddenly, he remembered something:

_"Hold on, Simba!" a heavily built lion cooed as he dashed to his son's aid._

When Simba snapped out of his dream, he saw Timon and Pumbaa pulling Zingela up with a vine. When she reached the surface, she clung tight to the ground and coughed.

"Are you all right, Zee?" asked Pumbaa as he nudged the wounded cheetah.

"Well, if you think this is all right," she said, motioning to the patches of blood on her fur.

Simba galloped over and nuzzled her. "What happened, Zee?"

"A jaguar attacked me when you left. I fought but because I didn't have time to react, he got the best of me and tossed me into the waterfall. Where were you, anyway?" she snapped, angry she had no-one to defend. "You said we were too _slender_."

"I'm sorry, Zee. I... I needed time alone - I kept thinking about my dad," said Simba, muted by Zingela's constant coughs.

"C'mon. Let's get you home." suggested Timon, holding her tail whilst Pumbaa helped Simba carry her.

* * *

They soon arrived back home and set Zingela down on the floor.

"I'll see if I can get that cure Ma taught me." said Timon, walking out.

"What do we need, Timon?" asked Pumbaa, wanting to help.

"We need... some Guava juice, Mint, water and some red stuff - I don't remember what it was!" listed Timon, using his fingers.

"Could it perhaps be that stuff the monkey showed us when he taught us 'Hakuna Matata'?" Pumbaa recalled.

"Oh yeah! That monkey that we always find on the summit of the trees!" exclaimed Timon. "I'll go find him - you get the rest of the cure."

* * *

Timon searched frantically on every tree until he found a large Baobab sitting right in the corner of the jungle. The meerkat let a sigh of relief before galloping over to the Baobab tree. There was a figure sitting ontop of the branch, singing and mixing.

"Oi! Monkey! Can we have some of that red stuff?" yelled Timon.

"You again." the baboon remembered. "Red stuff? You mean that... juice..." he said, scratching his beard.

"YES! Whatever it's called!" yelled Timon, irritated.

"Here you go!" yelled the baboon, throwing the juice on the leaf Timon held.

"THANKS!" yelled Timon, struggling to carry the heavy leaf.

* * *

Pumbaa looked behind some bushes before coming nose to nose with a bug.

"Oooh." he said, dreamily. He grabbed the bug with his hoof and sucked it up his mouth. "Satisfying..." he described before continuing his search.

He came across a Guava, and placed it on his leaf. He wandered until his hoofs ached before coming across the minty leaves, and he collected some water on the leaf before darting back to his friends.

* * *

"OW!" winced Zingela as Timon rubbed the mixture on her wounds.

"It's gonna hurt, Zingela. It can't get infected." said Simba, giving her a comforting lick.

"Yeah, that's true. Here's what Timon told me, you gott show you face up big!" said Pumbaa, proudly.

"Amature!" Timon mocked, "It's you gotta show your strong side - you're strong right?" Zingela nodded slowly. "Well, show it. Don't be a baby! Don't cry and fuss!" Timon encouraged.

"Sounds like you when you left." said a voice behind them. All three of them turned behind and encounter a face they hadn't encountered in a while... a surprising one.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, for your idea, Shadow. I will use that.**

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 4**


End file.
